


The Stars Between Us

by harrystylescat77



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Camping, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystylescat77/pseuds/harrystylescat77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been best friends for the longest time and Harry wants to take Louis camping. Will Harry tell finally tell Lou how he feels about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm hi. This is also on my Wattpad account (harrystylescat77) along with a butt Tom of other one shots and stories that I might eventually transfer over to here, too. Please let me know if this sucks or not :)

"Haz, this is your backyard," Louis said slowly, confused as to why Harry had brought them there when he said he was taking them both camping. He thought it would be somewhere far from home but his was just way in the back of Harry's 24 acre yard; there was a wall of trees surrounding his house but if you managed to get past those, it was all open space and fields and Louis couldn't see anything but grass and more trees. 

"I know. But I figured it would do. It's so empty out here, no one to tell us what to do," Harry smirked and threw his sleeping bag and backpack down onto the ground. 

They were stationed in the dead center of the big field Harry's parents owned (but did nothing with except mow) and there were just trees on every side of them; tall, thick trees everywhere they looked.

The sun was just beginning to set and it was in the middle of August so the temperature was just right.

They had been best friends almost since nappies, their mums had been beat friends so that meant they hung out whenever their mums did. Harry would do anything for Louis and Louis would do anything for harry. Even as they grew older, they didn't let school separate them. 

Harry used to hang out with a large group of friends at the beginning of ninth grade and even though Louis was a year ahead of him, his group didn't like Louis. They didn't think he was cool enough and had always called him gay but Harry didn't know why. Harry ended up punching one of them who he had actually liked because he had caught him cornering Louis and threatening him to stay away from Harry, that he was their's and not Louis'. Harry hasn't talked to any of them since. 

He didn't care if people called them mean names when they walked down the hall together, shoulders pressed tight up against each other, because Louis was Harry's best friend and he never wanted to lose him. 

Then one night they were at Louis' house watching a film and Harry had made a large bowl of popcorn for them both before settling onto Louis' lap where he'd just slotted in and fit perfectly, their bodies pressed right up against each other. 

Harry had realized through feeding each other popcorn and the kisses planted randomly on Harry's head and the tight squeezes of Louis' arms around him that he wanted more. 

He'd never thought of himself as gay and maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was just Louis-sexual but he was sure he wanted to be Louis' boyfriend. 

That was a year ago and Harry was fifteen now, Louis was seventeen, and he really hated to think about Louis turning eighteen soon because eighteen meant senior year in high school and that meant graduating which meant separating for uni. Which Harry never wanted to separate from Louis but they wanted to study different things and they couldn't go at the same time because they were a about two years apart in age. 

Harry sighed and stared into the fire that they had set up, the heat from it making him get uncomfortable and start to sweat on his blanket that he'd brought to sit on. 

He'd been meaning to tell Louis how he felt but he had so many fears; what if Louis wasn't gay? What if Louis was homophobic? What if Louis thought it was weird then left him? They all made sense to Harry so they all clouded in on him and the next thing he knew there was someone'a hand on his shoulder and his stomach was hurting like hell. 

"Haz, you alright? You look a bit tense," Louis observed, sitting down next to Harry.

This was his chance, Harry thought, it was perfect. There was no one around and it wasn't like Louis would run away if he didn't like the idea of Harry wanting to be his boyfriend. 

He bit his lip and looked over at louis, taken away at how beautiful he looked with the shadows from the fire dancing on his skin. His eyes glowed blue and his mouth twitched with concern, hand still resting on his shoulder and his thumb started to rub the place where his collar bone started. 

"Yeah, no, I'm fine. I'm good. I'm just a bit hot from the fire, 's all," he managed to stutter out but apparently Louis bought I because he reached over for the bag of marshmallow that they'd packed and put one on a stick, shoving it in the fire. 

And that's why Harry regretted taking Louis camping. Because he was so awkward the whole time and he wanted to tell Louis how he really felt about him but he was too much of a fucking coward to do it, so he just didn't really say anything. 

Louis was his usual self, cracking jokes and trying to put a smile on his friend's face but when he did smile, his dimples didn't show and that bothered Louis because his dimples always showed when he was happy.

Louis had made himself a s'more and then Harry watched as he put another marshmallow on the stick he had (Harry hadn't made himself anything the entire night and the last time he'd checked his phone it was past midnight) and proceeded to cook it, making it into a s'more and holding it out to Harry. 

"Come on, Harry. I know you love smores. Why are you being such a grump, this was your idea?" Louis asked and Harry stared at the s'more before taking it from louis' hand and biting into it, letting the stickiness from the marshmallow coat his teeth. He didn't know what to say so his just shrugged. "Sorry," he mumbled. 

Louis started at him before putting his stick down and turning so he was facing Harry all the way, sitting cross-legged and putting his elbow on his knees to rest his head in his hands. 

"You're lying. And you know how I know you're lying?" He asked Harry but before he could answer, Louis answered it himself. "Because you're my best friend and I always know when something is wrong. Now spit it out, Harry. You know you can tell me anything," he said the last part softer than the rest.

Harry just sighed and laid back on the blanket, putting his long legs out and staring up at the stars that now littered the black sky. 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to slow his racing heart so Louis wouldn't hear it. He felt Louis' body lay down next to his and he looked over and saw him looking back at him. 

Harry quickly turned back to the stars, settling for trying to find the Big or Little Dipper. There was a long silence before Harry actually spoke up, and he could hear Louis breathing, waiting for him to say something. 

"Louis," he began, he heard Louis gulp from beside him. "Have you ever had a crush on someone that when you're around them, you feel like you can't breathe right?" Harry started out saying slowly and cautiously, making sure to keep it gender-nuetral. 

He heard Louis laugh and that was the first pang to his stomach.

"Is that what this is about, Haz, a crush? You know you can trust me not to tell anyone, right?" Harry nodded. And there was another long silence.

Louis was the one who broke it that time, with his voice low and quiet, keeping his head turned towards Harry who kept his turned towards the stars. 

"What are they like? What makes you like them so much that you can't breathe right when you're around them?" He asked harry, quoting him from before. 

Harry thought about it hard, because there were just so many things about Louis that he absolutely loved. His eyes stayed on the stars, though, hopping from one to he other and thinking that they probably never got lonely because you almost never saw just one star in the sky. There were usually more with it, so they would always have another to be with.

"They've got these clear blue eyes that just sparkle when they're-" 

"Harry, my God, I don't give a fuck if you like boys. It's okay, I'm your best mate, you can tell me," Louis reassured and that was the second pang to Harry's stomach but it wasn't a bad pang. It was the kind of pain that you get when you come to the realization that a person sincerely cares about you and it's a pang of happiness, really.

Harry then felt guilty for hiding it from Louis but he couldn't change the past. The least he could so was tell him now. 

It was a minute or so again before Harry continued.

"He's got these clear, blue eyes, unlike I've ever seen before. And he's so funny, he just makes everything seem hilarious even if it isn't," Harry paused and looked over at Louis, shocked to see a sad face looking at him so he furrowed his eyebrows and continued, determined to get to his point that Louis was the one he liked. 

He turned back to the stars, trying to stare at one in particular that shined slightly brighter than the others.

"He's the best thing ever, Louis. We've known each other for a while and he doesn't know I like him more than a friend. I want to tell him, but I'm scared he won't like me back. Or he'll be weirded out or something and I just don't want to lose him because I really like him," Harry was getting worked up but he didn't know why. 

He was gripping the grass with his hand on the side that Louis wasn't on and blinking furiously and his breaths were unsteady and he just then remembered that he had left his inhaler at he house. 

"I really like him, Lou. But I'm so scared because what if I mess it up?"

"How could you ever mess it up Harry, just about everyone drools over you," Louis was still staring at Harry simply because he couldn't peel his eyes away. The way his lips were shaped just amazed Louis and the plumpness and pinkness of them made them all the better. He was like an angel sent to earth to make every other single human being suffer from jealousy because no one would ever look or feel as pretty at Harry was.

Or, at least, that's how Louis saw it.

"I'd say you just tell him that you like him. And who knows, maybe he likes you, too," Louis suggested, moving his eyes up Harry's face to land on his long eyelashes.

"What do I say to him? What if he rejects me, lou?" Harry started to worry again.

"Harry, he's definitely not going to reject you. Just," Louis paused, thinking carefully how to phrase his words, "just tell him how you really feel. Do you love him?"

Harry could tell by the tone of Louis' voice that he didn't like the idea of harry liking someone but why would he do that? Why would he be jealous? 

Harry nodded quickly, eyes searching the sky, trying to see the smaller stars that were behind the bigger ones.

"Yeah, I think I do," Harry said, voice low and quiet.

Then there was the longest silence of the night and Harry could almost hear Louis thinking but he could only wonder what about. 

Louis finally broke the silence, sounder more sad than ever that it hurt Harry to listen to his voice, soft and cracking at the end.

"Then tell him. Cause I'm sure he will love you, too." 

But that was it. Louis didn't know Harry was talking about him and that had just pushed Harry over the edge of wanting to yell and scream it'syouit'syou in Louis' face until he understood what he meant. It was the final shove that made Harry believe that maybe it wouldn't completely ruin their friendship and he should just tell him.

But telling didn't seem like enough. Harry wanted to show him. 

He rolled over and finally tore his eyes from the stars, looking at Louis from where he lay on top of him for a split second before pushing his mouth onto Louis'. 

It had all happened in a matter of a second, Harry rolling over to lay on top of Louis and kissing him because Louis had basically just told him to.

Louis didn't respond at first, but when Harry felt his lips start to finally move against his own, he took a breath against Louis' cheek, reminiscing in the fact that he hasn't pulled away, yelled at him, or slapped him yet. 

Harry pulled back and rested his forehead against Louis', staring into his perfect eyes that no star could ever outshine. Louis' eyes searched Harry's quickly, looking for a hint of some kind to tell him why he did that because he had clearly been talking about being in love with someone.

"I just love you so much, Lou," Harry mumbled against Louis' mouth, going back in for another kiss and sucking on Louis' bottom lip. 

Harry swiped his tongue across his top lip and Louis eagerly opened his mouth, cleaning their tongues and tasting nothing but sweet marshmallow and chocolate. Harry searched through his mouth, looking for something. Maybe an answer of some sort. Or a reply to his 'I love you'. 

Louis gathered up his strength and rolled over onto harry, switching their positions so he was now on top and sloppily kissing Harry's mouth raw. 

They weren't even on the blanket anymore, Harry's back was against the cold, slightly damp grass and he could feel the log blades cut through his shirt and poke his skin there.

Louis pulled away and breathed heavily, their breaths mingling together between them. 

"I've been waiting to hear that for years," he beamed at Harry and Harry couldn't do anything except grin and then grab his neck and pull him closer, kissing him again. Louis combed his fingers through Harry's curls, their tongues battling. 

Harry didn't want to stop, never wanted to stop kissin Louis because it was just about the best thing in the world, to feel his thin, slightly chapped lips press roughly against his smooth, pink ones. 

Harry tangled their feet together subconsciously and felt Louis' body practically melt into his own. Louis pulled away and stared at Harry, his hair ruffled and out of place and his lips were swollen and even more red than they usually were. 

"I love you, too, Haz. I want to be your boyfirend," Louis said and that really made Harry glow, his face lighting up in every way possible. Those were the words he'd waited to hear for so long, so he couldn't help but just smile up at Louis. 

"And I want yo you to be my boyfriend,"he said in his sweetest voice possible. Louis just nodded an crashed their lips together again, bringing Harry's hand up beside his face and entwining his fingers into Harry's.

Harry hummed in content into Louis' mouth, relieved that Louis hadn't rejected him.

They kissed for a long time, sharing open-mouthed, breathy pecks or each other's faces and lips, seeming to never getting enough of the other.

And if they kissed for the whole night, finally going to sleep when they realized the sun was starting to rise, their mothers certainly didn't know. 

Because they were just two boys in love under a never-ending sky full of stars.

~~~~~~~  
A/N: sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes/weird auto corrects please tell me if its something that's really odd or sticks out 

:-)


End file.
